Endon
|Base ID = }} Endon is a Redguard silversmith who lives with his family in the city of Markarth, the capital of The Reach. He will become a Fence for the Dragonborn after the quest "Silver Lining" has been completed for the Thieves Guild. Location He wanders around Markarth with his daughter Adara during much of the daytime, and regularly visits the jewelry stall of his wife Kerah over at the market square. In the evening, he and his family will spend time in the Silver-Blood Inn with several of Markarth's other citizens. His house is located right next to that of Ogmund. One of Skyrim's easter eggs can be found inside the family's house. Like all other fences that are unlocked through the Thieves Guild questlines, Endon has a gold limit of 4,000 . Due to his nearness to the Dragonborn's house of Vlindrel Hall, he is one of the most convenient fences in terms of location. Interactions Silver Lining The Markarth city influence quest for the Thieves Guild. Rescue Mission Endon may be the target for this radiant Companions quest. Dialogue ;Silver Lining "I work silver, like my father, and his father before him." :Delvin Mallory sent me. "Oh thank goodness! I wasn't sure where else to turn..." ::Just start from the beginning. "Several months ago I ordered a special silver mold from some artisans in Valenwood by way of a Khajiit Caravan. Well, it never arrived. Later I found out that it was robbed by a group of bandits led by someone named Rigel Strong-Arm." :::Why do you need the Guild's help for that? "Look, I talked to the Jarl, the Steward, the Housecarl... everyone. They all told me their resources were spread too thin right now. Word on the street says that the Thieves Guild is coming back into its own in Markarth so I figured..." ::::Send a thief to steal back what was stolen. "Exactly. Look, this mold is irreplaceable. I'll pay you well for its return and I can also prove to be quite a valuabe ally to the Thieves Guild." ::::::No time to lose then. "Yes, indeed. The only thing I can tell you is that the mold was taken to the bandit's hideout... a small cottage named Pinewatch. I'm not sure how many men they have inside, but I trust that won't be an issue for you. Good luck." "I have silver to bend." Upon retrieving the mold: I have your silver mold. "You've more than proven that the Thieves Guild is back on its feet in our city and earned every bit of your reward. Tell Delvin that he can count on me to provide the influence around here with the right people when he needs it. If you're ever looking to sell any illegally obtained merchandise, I'd also provide my services as a fence. It's the least I can do." :What'll you give me for these? "Usual guild rate. Let's take a look at them." :How's business? "Business is absolutely booming, my friend. I've taken to hiring a few extra men of my own just to keep up with all the shipments. Old Delvin certainly takes care of his own, doesn't he." "When you get back to Riften, tell Delvin this new arrangement's working out quite well." Conversations ;Adara and Kerah Inside Endon's House: Adara: "Mama, when is Cade coming home?" Kerah: "He's off fighting, Adara, with the Stormcloaks. He'll return when the war is over." Endon: "Our son joining the Stormcloaks. If this war had never happened, Cade would have joined the Imperial Legion, like grandfather." Kerah: "Endon, we talked about this... Are you still disappointed in Cade's choice?" Endon: "No. I think if I was a young man, I would have done the same." Adara: "Can I join the Legion when I grow up?" Endon: "If there's still a Legion left, Adara. I'm sure you'd make a great soldier. Just like your brother." Kerah: "We sold all those lovely little necklaces you brought me today. Did you make them yourself?" Adara: "That's right! Papa helped me with the clasps, but I did all the links on my own." Endon: "Adara bends the silver so naturally. Grandmother would have cried if she saw how deft our daughter has become." Kerah: "Well, I'm proud of both of you. I haven't been so busy since those nobles from Solitude come into the city three years ago." Endon: "I miss those days, before the Forsworn took up arms again, when you could walk the roads in peace." Kerah: "Endon, dear, please don't.... Save your frustrations for work." Endon: "You're right, dear. I'm sorry to worry you." ;Kerah Kerah: "What am I supposed to do? Never leave the house? You want that, Endon?" Endon: "You're closing the stall, and that's final." Kerah: "You want to give up now? Out of fear? Is that what we're teaching our daughter?" Adara: "Mama, why are you and papa fighting?" Endon: "We're not fighting, we're just...Why don't I get you something to eat? Mama and papa will talk later." Endon: "How are the necklaces selling, my wife? We could make more." Kerah: "I'm afraid the necklaces aren't selling well. Customers aren't interested in medallions and engraved symbols of other provinces." Endon: "Hmph. Used to be everyone in Markarth wore a necklace showing his home province, from Elsweyr, to High Rock, to Hammerfell and Cyrodiil..." Kerah: "We don't take travelers from Hammerfell or High Rock anymore, Endon. Only natives from Markarth and Skyrim." Endon: "As they always have, along with those crazed Forsworn. They've driven off the color that used to make this city great." Kerah: "I need to get back to the customers. We'll talk more of this when I get home tonight." Kerah: "What should we have tonight?" Endon: "Something simple, a stew perhaps." Adara: "Stew again, papa? I want steak." Kerah: "Maybe we could spend a litle bit more and buy some meat, Endon." Endon: "May be. Let me think about it." Endon: "Markarth has changed, but the inn is as lively as ever." Kerah: "The city hasn't changed that much, dear. Some old dwarven stones gathering the same old moss." Endon: "The stones aren't what bother me, love. The Forsworn are tearing the Reach apart." Kerah: "Let's not talk about this over dinner." Quotes *''"I prefer working silver. More skill needed than forging iron or steel."'' *''"My daughter Adara is also my apprentice. She's a quick study."'' *''"My wife Kerah runs our jewellery stall in the market."'' Trivia *Through random dialogue with his daughter and wife in the Silver-Blood Inn, Endon reveals that he has a son named Cade who has joined the Stormcloaks. He also mentions that if he had been younger, he would have made the same choice Cade did and that if not for the war, Cade would likely have joined the Legion, like his grandfather did. However, Cade doesn't make any actual appearances in-game. *Endon seems to be skeptical about the future of the Empire. When Adara asks him if she can join the Imperial Legion when she grows up, he responds by saying, "If there's still a Legion left." Appearances * de:Endon es:Endon pl:Endon ru:Эндон Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters